


Музыка нас связала

by Tinumbra



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Ruvik, Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Фанфик, где Себ повторяет сцену из "Стражей Галактики".
Kudos: 1





	Музыка нас связала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oooh Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658497) by [HonestCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal). 



> Рувик найдёт тебя ;-)  
> https://youtu.be/AFMhHKekyFo

Призрачные фигуры Рувика (как там его, Рубен?) и его мёртвых родителей исчезли, стоило войти в спальню. Он прошёл дальше, глухо стуча каблуками по деревянному полу, и остановился у кровати.

Что это за хрень он сейчас видел? Невменяемый подросток с ножом в руках над трупами родителей, бормочет всякую жуть… Просто копия Лесли, только одет лучше. Зачем Рувик вообще это ему показывает?

Себастьян осмотрелся вокруг, приглядываясь к каждой мелочи. Главное, не пропустить ничего, что может помочь выбраться из этой дыры. Пальцы коснулись покрывала на кровати, и, поглядев вниз, он провел по нему рукой. Ткань оказалась неожиданно гладкой, а ведь сюда годами никто не заходил. Он случайно вдохнул поднявшееся облако пыли и, чуть не задохнувшись, зашёлся громким кашлем.

Проклятье, он так старался вести себя как можно тише — тут же в любой момент из-за угла могла выскочить бог знает какая херота! Но убьёт его пыль, просто криптонит какой-то.

Так, лучше об этом не думать, пока в доме бродит социопат, читающий мысли. А то проснёшься потом в ванне с пылью и пеплом вместо воды с кровью.

Из коридора донёсся глухой стук, затем скрипнула половица. Себастьян зажал рот рукой, пытаясь заглушить кашель и одновременно понять, откуда конкретно шёл звук. Это были шаги, и они приближались: кто-то направлялся прямо сюда.

«Блядь!» — он в панике заозирался. Тело сковало страхом; патронов не было, если Рувик его найдёт, вероятней всего, ему крышка. Ближе была кровать, и он чуть было не нырнул под неё, но потом вспомнил ужастики, которые приходилось смотреть с женой: там вечно какая-нибудь девочка пряталась под кроватью, а потом её оттуда вытаскивали и зверски убивали. Наверное, не стоит повторять чужие ошибки.

Шаги были уже близко, и Себастьян принялся лихорадочно оглядываться, беззвучно ругаясь, когда вдруг увидел позади одёжный шкаф. О, то что надо!

Недолго думая, он заскочил внутрь и тихо закрыл за собой дверцу. Охватила такая паника, что он с трудом подавил дрожь. Больше никто на него так не влиял, никто не внушал такого ужаса. Рувик был грозным противником. Полный псих, ни к кому не испытывающий ни капли сочувствия.

Его даже было немного жалко.

Дверь в комнату открылась, шваркнув об стену. По просторной комнате прокатилось эхо, затем раздались шаги. Медленные, расчётливые. Это точно был Рувик, стоял там, высматривая любое мелкое движение. Себастьян задержал дыхание, заметив, каким оно было шумным.

Между неплотно прикрытыми дверцами был зазор, и Себастьян воспользовался этим, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит. Он увидел в щёлку, как Рувик подошёл к кровати и провёл рукой по покрывалу. «Чёрт, он понял, что я здесь».

Рувик чуть-чуть повернул голову, и его взгляд упал на шкаф. Себастьян распахнул глаза шире: «Блядь, он знает, где я. Он знает!»

Сейчас можно было дать дёру. Можно было выскочить из шкафа и ринуться прочь, шанс спастись был. Но он же, мать его, детектив. Вся эта ситуация ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем дерьмом, что ему довелось повидать.

Враньё. Полное. Он не мог двинуться, потому что застыл от ужаса. Повернувшись, Рувик направился к шкафу, и Себастьян застыл на месте, приготовившись к смерти.

Он лихорадочно думал, что делать, но вот дверцы шкафа распахнулись, и перед ним предстал Рувик. Один его взгляд мог убить на месте, а потом ещё появилась эта его улыбочка. Рувик поднял руку — похоже, собирался взорвать ему голову или вроде того. Себастьян вскинул руки:

— П-подожди!

Тот не опустил руку, но и не начал зверски убивать. Хорошо, это хорошо. Значит, он хотел услышать, что Себастьян собирался ему сказать.

А что он собирался сказать? Он, блядь, и сам не знал.

— Я-я, э-э… — начал он и замолчал. Убийственный взгляд Рувика налился злобой, и Себастьян быстро набрал в грудь воздуха.

— По-озабудь об э-этом дне, — пропел он, безбожно фальшивя, — спор не нужен ни-и-икому-у…

Рувик не двигался.

— Не читай нота-аций мне, мама, это ни к чему-у-у, — запел он, и в этот раз во взгляде Рувика как будто промелькнуло некоторое недоумение.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец спросил он.

— Снова к друзьям я свои-и-им убега-аю, — опять запел Себастьян, уже громче. — Что меня тя-янет туда, я не зна-аю!

Рувик медленно опустил руку, продолжая на него смотреть. Из глаз исчез злобный огонёк, на смену ему пришло замешательство. Себастьян не ожидал, что план сработает, но, чёрт возьми, реакция Рувика вызывала почти умиление. И почему он не сделал этого раньше?

Себастьян вышел из шкафа, Рувик сделал шаг назад.

— Без музыки мне оставаться надолго нельзя-я-я-я…

Себастьян шагнул к нему, пританцовывая.

Рувик попятился, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.

— Что ты — делаешь?

— Музыка на-а-ас связала, тайною на-а-ашей стала… — Себастьян улыбнулся, продолжая петь. — Ну давай, танцевальная битва, — добавил он.

Смерив его взглядом, Рувик оскалился:

— Хватит!

— Давай, только ты и я, ну! — подначивал Себастьян. — Всем уговорам твержу я в отве-ет — нас не разлучат — не-е-ет! — запел он вновь, двигаясь и щёлкая пальцами в такт песне. Он никогда толком не умел танцевать, но сейчас чувствовал себя на волне. Теперь оставалось только понять, как действовать дальше.

— Я убью тебя, — пригрозил Рувик.

— Ты и так собирался меня убить, — засмеялся Себастьян, придвигаясь ближе.

Рувику, похоже, нечего было возразить. Он просто глядел на Себастьяна в полном замешательстве. Это хорошо, он был ошеломлён — теперь можно попытаться сбежать. Но сначала Себастьян решил немного повеселиться.

Шаги, лишь крайне отдалённо напоминающие танец, привели его вплотную к Рувику. Дерзко придвинувшись ближе, он снова запел, стараясь как можно меньше фальшивить. Рувик сдал назад, продолжая на него таращиться; было видно, что ему стало совсем уж не по себе.

Если честно, Себастьян был удивлён, что всё ещё жив. Он надвигался на Рувика до тех пор, пока не зажал его в угол, и последние строчки песни проговорил ему уже шёпотом. Себастьян никогда не замечал, а Рувик, оказывается, был на несколько сантиметров ниже, и холодные глаза, которые обычно смотрели так свирепо, на самом деле были не бесцветные, а светло-голубые.

— Советую тебе отойти, — низким голосом сказал Рувик.

— Хорошо, раз ты так настаиваешь, — ухмыльнувшись, Себастьян отступил. И поглядел на него, секунду наслаждаясь тем, как маньяка смутило его дурацкое, непродуманное поведение — Себастьян ведь даже не думал, что это может сработать!

Потом он помахал ему ручкой и выскочил из комнаты. И даже не оглянулся, когда тот заорал:

— Я убью тебя!

Вместо этого он подавился беззвучным смешком, увернувшись от летящего лезвия, посланного Рувиком вслед.

О да, музыка нас, определённо, связала.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, вы можете это услышать. Ну типа того.  
> https://youtu.be/FTkgMrfuhsQ?t=30


End file.
